Cats, Kids and Nonsense
by CuriousPup
Summary: Tammy/Daniel shenanigans and everything that entails. Snippets of Daniel's life with Tammy.


**Authors notes:** Yes they're from two different Voltron universes, but you can't help who you ship and I ship them hard.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron or Voltron Force. If I did... Well there's to many things to list.

Enjoy.

* * *

Daniel reminded himself to breathe as he walked up to her home. The nerves flowing through him caused his stomach to tie itself into knots. _Everything is going to be fine just stick to the plan._

The well decorated box in his hands jiggled as he knocked on the door. He did his best to stop fidgeting. Tammy came to the door disheveled, and was surprised when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" Her smile got wider when she saw that he had a present for her.

"Tryin to earn bonus points?" She got a suspicious smirk on her face.

"Maybe.." His eyes getting a devious glint to them for a moment. "Can I come in please?"

"I don't know… Letting a deviant into my house doesn't sound safe." She teased him.

"Well then you can't have your gift." Daniel smirked and turned to leave.

"Fine!" She grabbed his arm and yanked him inside. "Can I open it?" Excitement in her voice.

"In a minute, I wanna talk first." There was a fraction of seriousness in his voice that made her stop and really look at him.

"Is something wrong?" She eyed him warily. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. Sheesh woman. Why are you always thinking I did something?" Daniel asked in mock outrage, gently setting the box down on the table.

"You're joking right?" Tammy started laughing.

"Fair point. Can we talk?" Daniel almost begged. She gave him a small smile and started walking towards her couch.

"Sure." Daniel joined her on the couch and turned towards her.

"We've been together now for... " _Damnit._ "Awhile… And I've come to love you very much." Daniel struggled to continue.

"I love you too." Tammy put a comforting hand on his thigh, urging him to continue. Daniel smiled and took a deep breath.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I mean… I have no idea how to…" Daniel's plan went out the window.

"Wow.. Don't be so nervous. Just say what you need to" Tammy encouraged.

"I got you a cat." She looked confused for a moment before turning to the box on the kitchen table.

"Daniel. Did you put a cat in that box, with no air holes."

"Oh shit." Daniel sighed. Tammy jumped up panicked. She ripped open the box pulling out a small pissed off grey kitten.

"Aw poor baby." Tammy continued to coo at the small animal. "I'm so sorry, my boyfriend is a dunderhead. Yes he is… What this?"

She pulled on the collar seeing a simple yet gorgeous engagement ring hooked on it. She looked up to see a very nervous Daniel standing up. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Tammy.. Will you.. I love you a lot and I.." Daniel couldn't get the words out.

"You can jump Keith's motorcycle over a canyon -as he's screaming at you- but you can't get out a simple question." Tammy challenged.

"It's not a simple question. It's a life changing question." Daniel yelled back at her.

"It's four little words. Spit it out."

"You're infuriating!"

"At least I don't try to murder kittens!"

"I wasn't trying to murder it!"

"Him! It's a boy! And you coulda fooled me!"

"Oh my… Will you marry me!"

"Yes!"

"Awesome… We're engaged." He said a little shocked.

"Yeah.. I'm naming him Dinger." Daniel started laughing as he walked over to kiss his new fiance. Before he could get to close Dinger started to hiss and claw at him.

"Seriously... "

"I don't think Dinger likes you." Tammy smiled in pure delight.

* * *

"Lance… It's not working!" Daniel yelled frustrated with the bow tie that his sweaty nervous hands couldn't tie.

"Breathe Danny. I got it." Lance tried to soothe as he tied it for him. "Me and Vince have been… asked, by Tammy to make sure your cold feet don't turn into running feet." Vince snorted at the word 'asked'.

"Don't lie Lance. We all know she didn't ask you anything. She ordered and threatened." Daniel smirked at Lance. "Thanks." Referring to the bow tie. "I'm really doing this.."

"Yea man. We're all surprised." Vince quipped.

"You got this Danny boy. You've got a beautiful, amazing, scary woman out there who loves you. And let's face it, she's probably the only human being insane enough to actually marry you." Lance deadpanned.

"Thank you Lance. I always feel better after our talks."

"If that were true I would be your best man and not magic man over there."

"Are you still upset about that? I love you man, but Vince is my best friend, not to mention the fact that he can literally read my mind." Vince started laughing.

"I would have thrown a better bachelor party."

"Of that, I have no doubt." Daniel agreed.

"Hey!" Vince finally spoke up. "My bachelor party throwing skills are amazing."

"And completely Keith approved. Which says enough in itself."

"Alright Daniel it's almost time to go. You got your vows?" Lance said checking the time on his voltcom.

Daniel pulled out the piece of paper he had slaved over. Only a few lines written, he was never very good at articulating his thoughts onto paper. It's one of the reasons he'd always had a hard time in school. Well that and he always seemed to fall asleep at the important points of class, especially when Pidge was teaching.

 _Tammy, when we first met I didn't know that you would become my best friend. I was too busy_

 _icing the bruise you gave me. Who knew your ability to kick my ass would be one of the billions of_

 _things I love about you. You're strong, gorgeous, stubborn beyond belief, and way too good for_

 _me. Everyone keeps congratulating me on finding my other half, and while it's true that without_

 _you I'm not whole, you're way more than just my better half. Without you I'm not even a half, I'm_

 _not me. I love you so much, and I'm so happy that you actually agreed to marry me._

"Yea I have them. I can't believe you're wearing your voltcom to my wedding." Daniel chided Lance as the left the room.

"Don't you remember all those voltcom lessons I taught you kid."

"Let's go old man, I'm one of the main ingredients to a wedding that's about to start."

* * *

"Daniel, you are not allowed to pass out! Do you understand me?!" Tammy screamed.

"I'm not going to pass out. And shouldn't you be more focused on the watermelon currently trying to exit via your vagina?" Daniel asked as calmly as he could, as his wife tried to break his hand.

"Don't patronize me! Oh hell.. This isn't natural!" Tammy cried waiting for the doctor to tell her to push.

"Actually it's very natural. You refused the drugs remember?" Daniel corrected her, cringing in anticipation of her anger. But instead of lashing out at him, Tammy started crying.

"Why are you so mean to me? I'm trying to bring our baby girl into the world and you're being so mean to me." Tammy continued crying. _Oh no no no no._

"Alright Tammy it's time to push. Everything will be just fine." The doctor informed the crying woman before giving Daniel a glare. The soon to be dad shrugged his shoulders not knowing what he was doing to upset the woman.

"Baby I'm so sorry I' not meaning to be mean-"

"THEN DON'T BE!" Tammy screeched at him.

"I'm just gonna shut up okay. Just squeeze my- Oh Arus! Ow ow ow honey my hand. Holy hell! This hurts!"

"THIS HURTS!"

"Squeeze away." Daniel bit out. Thirty short minutes later and the new parents heard their baby girl scream for the first time

"She's got her mommy's lungs." Daniel laughed and kissed Tammy's sweaty forehead. "You did great Tam."

"Shut up asshole. And I know.. Where are they taking her?" Tammy asked alarmed.

"Hey hey it's okay, they're just doing the after birth stuff doctors do.." Daniel tried to comfort her. She glared. "Want me to go over there, make sure she's okay and then annoy them till they bring her back?"

"Yes." Tammy answered with a sniffle. Daniel smiled and did exactly that.

The nurse brought the still crying baby over to Tammy, Daniel following close behind. The new mom immediately started to calm her baby girl. Daniel couldn't help but smile, looking at his two favorite girls.

"She's got your eyes." Tammy said fondly.

"I'd say she got your nose, but it's far too cute." Daniel told her smirking. Tammy glared, even though she knew he was messing with her.

"You realize I'm never having sex with you again right?" Tammy said quietly not wanting to upset her daughter.

"You started claiming that in the eighth month of pregnancy. I figure I got nothing to lose." Daniel kissed the side of her head, then mumbled. "Your labito won't let that last long anyways."

"I can't choose between the two names we narrowed it down to. You pick." Tammy changed the subject refusing to comment on his accusation.

"Saskia." Daniel said immediately. "Little Saskia." Tammy smiled and looked down at the newly named little girl.

"Fits her." She said softly, looking at Saskia's magenta eyes, and thin dark hair.

"Yeah, you know I love your nose right?"

* * *

Tammy was going to be totally fine with this. Daniel smiled at his youngest daughter, as she ran around the Voltron themed room picking out what she desired to wear. Her crooked brown pony tails flopped about as she put her favorite neon green tights on the bed.

The four year old turned to Daniel with a megawatt smile on her face, ready for him to help her into the colorful outfit. _Your mommy is going to hate this._ Daniel smirked at his own thought.

"I love it!" He told her matching the smile on her face. She squealed in delight, ecstatic that her daddy loved her choices as much as she did.

Daniel started helping her out of soft purple pajamas she was wearing. She quickly got bored, even before he was able to get her shirt off. _Here it comes._

"Daddy is unle Hunk gonna be there? He's my favorite." She asked him as he finished taking off her sleep clothes, and started to dress her in the what she, at the time, considered to be the bestest outfit ever.

"Un-cle. I know you know how to say uncle Kataya." Daniel told her with a smile.

"I know, I know. I have to prow-nown, prow-" She only struggled with the word for a moment before Daniel took pity.

"Pronounce."

"Yea that. I have to say the words right, but it takes SO long." The little girl dramatically complained. Daniel let out a chuckle.

"Well Uncle Hunk is going to be there, but I wouldn't tell anyone else about him being your favorite. You might hurt Uncle Lance's feelings." The little girl gasped in horror at the idea of doing that.

"I don't wanna do that. I WOVE unle Lance!" Daniel smiled at her dramatics and just let her get away with the adorable mispronunciations.

"I wove uncle Lance too. Alright all done my little shadow. You look gorgeous." Daniel informed his little girl. She of course squealed twirling and jumping around.

The knee length red shirt engulfed her, but the real attention grabber was the neon green tights in combination with black mittens, she insisted she wear even though it was hotter than Red's volcano outside. Her messy pony tails whipped around as, she refused to let him fix them. Daniel didn't mind though. He thought she looked perfect.

Daniel was amazed at how she was able to make the ugliest mustard yellow socks look adorable. She of course choose her favorite blue sneakers to go with them. He was positive now. Tammy was going to kill him.

"Thank you daddy."

"Alright, let's go see if mommy and Kia are ready to go." Daniel told her guiding her out of the room, and towards the front of the house where Tammy was waiting by the front door.

Daniel's breath caught in his throat, and had to stop short of approaching her, the sight of his wife once again bringing a loopy smile to his face. Her short light brown hair was straightened, and pinned up. She was wearing a gorgeous dark blue dress that went to her knees.

She was biting the side of her glossed lip, eyebrow raised in a 'Are you serious?' manner, hand on her hip. "You know, you're gorgeous when you're outraged." Daniel told her, still looking her up and down.

"Daniel what is she wearing?"

"She's Voltron themed." Daniel said as if it was perfect attire for any occasion.

"We're going to an engagement party." Tammy deadpanned.

"So? She looks fine."

"...She's wearing your shirt, and neon tights. I'm not even going to start on mittens."

"It's what she wanted to wear." Tammy didn't get a chance to respond, as their oldest pranced into the room. Her magenta dress matched her eyes, and her black hair was done up in a french braid.

Daniel's smile disappeared when he saw the eye shadow above his eight year old's eyes. He turned to Tammy with the same 'Are you serious?' look she had given to him minutes before. She rolled her eyes knowing exactly what he was upset about.

"She wanted to look pretty."

"She looks beautiful without eye paint."

"While that is very, very true-" Tammy smiled at the young girl. "- She said she wanted to be pretty, just like mommy. How was I supposed to argue with that?" Daniel gave a humorless chuckle.

"How about, Saskia, you're too young for makeup, and we've talked about this. Allot." Daniel said sternly to the young girl whose face was already morphing into 'I can out stubborn you'. _Bring it little girl._

"Daddy, I am big enough to wear makeup. And I know I don't need it, but I like it." Saskia put her hands on her hips, sass pouring out of her in waves. Daniel could feel Tammy inwardly laughing behind him.

"You don't get to decide if you're old enough, me and mommy do." The young girl opened her mouth to argue. _She never quits_

"Saskia, No." She closed her mouth and pouted, refusing to allow herself to cry. Big girls don't cry, it'd ruin their makeup.

"Daniel, it's just a little makeup. Barely noticeable. No big deal." Tammy reasoned, trying to soothe her husband, and convince him. "I'll let Kataya go dressed as the world's smallest and cutest Voltron, if you let Saskia go with a little bit of makeup." Tammy got a smirk on her face. "Please daddy." She hinted to her daughters to follow her lead.

Suddenly Daniel was surrounded by big round puppy eyes, and pleading faces. Daniel locked his jaw stubbornly. _My baby girl is too young to wear makeup._

"Please daddy." They all chorused. _Oh hell._

"Fine…" Daniel caved. They all cheered. "I need a son.." He mumbled.

"Dinger's a boy." Tammy told him referring to the grey cat who hated the very ground Daniel walked on.

"Ha, ha, ha. Look at my wife, such a sense of humor."

* * *

Daniel was pissed. He was enjoying a wonderful afternoon with his wife. The kids were out for a day of fun with Larmina, which meant him and Tammy were alone for the first time in forever.

Daniel was taking pleasure in ravishing his wife's bare skin -something he hadn't been able to do in a very long time-, when the cat from hell interrupted them by latching his claws onto Daniel's lower back.

Tammy was currently cleaning the surprisingly deep claw wounds. The sting was just another thing he blamed that horrid feline for.

"I hate that cat."

"He hates you to."

"Why does he always have to be in the room?" Daniel asked annoyed.

"Because that's where he wants to be and I don't feel like listening to him scratch and meow at the door."

"But-"

"Your sexual frustration is not a good enough reason to kick him out. We can take care of that other places, the kids are gone." Tammy smirked at him leaning in for a kiss, but Daniel turned away.

"I'm not in the mood. Your cat ruined it for me." Tammy wasn't ready to give up. It had been a _long_ time.

"Daniel, I'll wear... I'll wear _the_ outfit." Daniel looked interested, even excited, before the sting in his back reminded him to switch brains. He shook his head no, not being able to say it out loud.

Tammy wrapped her arms around him, not one to give up. "I'll even do the impression." She whispered in his ear.

"Oh god- Promise to declaw the cat and you have deal."

"Deal." She said with a smirk.

"I love you." Daniel said as he ran to get the outfit, and bring it back, because there's no way he was risking doing _this_ in their room.

 _Take that you devil cat._


End file.
